


Insomnia

by tunglo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Gotham Recs Summer Gift Exchange fic for @BollingerKnickers, using Gordlock Week prompt #2.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BollingerKnickers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BollingerKnickers/gifts).



Jim had trouble sleeping. It wasn’t a malady Harvey had much experience with, not really. Not unless he had taken a beating and couldn’t get comfortable, or was running high on so much adrenaline it took the best part of a whiskey bottle to knock him unconscious.

The truth was that he could sleep pretty much anywhere. The worn upholstery of his Diplomat on some never ending stakeout, or the cold hard slats of the bench bolted down to the floor of the precinct locker room.

In the middle of an examination hall, once, and he had to pay for that transgression by struggling through months and months of night school.

“You want to talk about it?” was what he offered in the present, hand soothing down the perfect skin of Jim’s arm.

It was difficult to believe sometimes - all the time - that Jim was really sharing his bed with him. Had been for the better part of three years now, stumbling over much longed for confessions and kissing him desperately when Harvey had resigned himself to throwing in the towel.

To accepting that Jim could never return the burning intensity of what Harvey felt for him.

Jim turned to face him, beautiful blue eyes underscored by dark shadows. Over bright with the self-recrimination Jim refused to let go of.

The weight of the world he kept stubbornly heaping on his shoulders.

He knew without being told that Jim couldn’t find the words. Simply didn’t know where to begin, most likely, and as the lights of the traffic passing below played across Jim’s face Harvey decided to try more direct action.

Stroked a thumb across the swell of Jim’s cheekbone and leaned in for a kiss. He meant to start off soft and slow but Jim reacted by tangling a hand tight in his hair, wanting and eager, arching up against him like he had only ever been waiting for the opportunity.

Harvey grinned at him. Determined to give just as good as he got, the mattress dipping as he shifted to plant his knees either side of Jim’s toned thighs. Jim clutched greedily at his back. Kissed him deeply, the slick slide of his tongue enough to push all remaining thoughts of sleep clean out of Harvey’s head.

Jim had that effect on him; always had done - always would do. Harvey could never get enough of him.

Pushed a hand between them, tendrils of need unfurling in his stomach at the hard heat that met his palm and the breathy moan which followed. Jim tried to keep quiet. Bit down at his lip and tilted his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut like he needed to hide from the scrutiny.

“You look so good like this,” Harvey whispered into his ear, just to see the flush that spread across Jim’s cheeks.

The glimpse of the man underneath the stoic face Jim wore for the rest of the world.

“And I’m the only one who gets to see it.”

It was a heady thought. Had him sucking a lasting reminder into the golden skin of Jim’s collar bone, hidden from everyday view but none the less potent for it, and Jim gripping at the flesh of his backside, pleading without voicing a single word on the subject.

Harvey couldn’t deny him anything. Groped clumsily in the drawer of the bedside cabinet, and let Jim press his face into the crook of his neck, arms holding him close as he worked Jim out of his underwear.

As he teased a little, for the wanton hitch in Jim’s breathing, before sinking a finger into him.

Before rocking himself into Jim’s thigh, helpless, Jim’s fingers tightening in the back of his t-shirt as Harvey angled his touches knowingly. Pushed a second finger in alongside the first, crooking them up against the spot that never failed to get Jim frantic.

Working them mercilessly until Jim couldn’t keep quiet, pulling feverishly at Harvey’s clothing and gazing up at him with lust dark eyes.

“Now,” Jim whined, trembling at another calculated stab of Harvey’s fingers, “Come on, Harvey.”

That was the Jim he had fallen in love with. Demanding and headstrong and so beautifully vulnerable. So perfect in his imperfections that Harvey had no choice but to comply, crooning sweetly into Jim’s ear about how he was going to give him what he needed.

Spread more slick over his own aching erection, then used his free hand to push Jim’s sweat drenched hair back from his forehead.

Braced himself up as Jim squirmed in encouragement, head tipping back with a groan as his body fought against conflicting messages. Harvey gave him a moment to adjust. Hitched his gorgeous legs up and crushed forward for a messy kiss, wanting to be connected to him in every way possible.

Wanting to drive Jim crazy, to give him the release he was so in need of, shifting his hips until Jim was making impossibly provocative noises with every exhale.

Was all but begging him for more, moisture clinging to his lashes as he did his best to meet each thrust, toes curling with every movement that inched him closer. Harvey panted with the effort. Shushed Jim, tenderly, and wrapped his hand around Jim, loving the way he writhed and whimpered.

The way he yanked at his hair and shook apart, tensing up so tight Harvey could do nothing but follow him over the edge, collapsing gracelessly as his arms gave up on supporting him.

“I’ll move now,” he promised, exhausted, but Jim only pressed a clumsy kiss to his forehead.

Clung closer and said simply, “Stay.” Sighed, and shifted, and relaxed into the pillows even as Harvey got comfortable with his head on his chest, murmuring quietly, “Thank you.”

Harvey smiled into Jim’s skin. Linked their fingers together and listened as Jim’s breathing evened out, sleep finally claiming him.

Jim might always have trouble sleeping - but Harvey didn’t think he would ever get tired of helping him get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9382553/chapters/26421444) for my Gordlock story index.
> 
> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
